Three Mechanics & A Car
by redcloudedleopard
Summary: Note: I've made this a crossover between three TV shows, not two. FF: WGH also featured. While his teammates are running errands with the time machine, Johnny Storm sneaks off to sell one of his cars. At the shop, he bumps into Kevin Levin & Jacob Black.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear readers,_

_This idea was totally random & I'm sorry if this fic disappointed you. If this is gonna make any sense at all, please read my stories Concealment & Redeemer. It's better if you have also read Breaking Dawn in the Twilight series, for this all happens after the whole book ends. Renesmee (Jacob's girlfriend) has gone on a vacation with her whole family. Jacob chooses to stay with the werewolves to keep watch over Forks, but journeys a little further one day to get special supplies for his car repair work. Here goes…_

_* Azula aka the Blue Dragon is my OC character used in my Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes & Avatar: he Last Airbender crossover fics, & Johnny's loyal girlfriend. She's mentioned but does not appear here._

_

* * *

_

A hot afternoon, in the garage of a rather aged, wooden-built car repair shop…

Kevin is replacing the tyres of his car after buying the new ones direct from the store. Suddenly there's the sound of a raging bike braking behind him.

Jacob: "You're doing the lug nut thing all wrong."

Kevin doesn't answer.

Jacob: "Hey!" (jokingly gets him to notice him) "I said you ain't doing it right, genius."

Kevin: (turns to him) "Oh, really? _Make_ me."

Jacob: "Never mind."

A flashy orange & black car speeds by all of a sudden - then brakes right by the building. A figure clad in a hot rod jacket & single-striped pants steps out of the vehicle, then enters through the main entrance.

Jacob: "Whoa, check out who's just walked through those doors."

Kevin: "It's just Johnny Storm. So _what_?"

Jacob follows Johnny into the store, to find him enquiring at the front counter.

Johnny: (looking around) "Hello! Anyone here who can help?"

Jacob: (behind him) "It's lunch break. No one but us. Hi, I'm Jacob. Or Jake, rather…"

Johnny: "Hey. Who's that over there?"

He is able to see Kevin working on his ride, for the main office & garage aren't separated by any walls or doors.

Kevin: (grumpy, looking at the other two) "Just call me Kevin."

Jacob: (turns back to Johnny) "So what's the Human Torch doing all the way at the edge of New York City - in some microscopic car repair shop?"

Johnny: "I'm here to sell a car."

Jacob: "WHAT?"

Kevin: "Pffft, you outta your mind?"

Johnny: "I thought that by visiting the farthest shop I could reach, I'd give it to someone who'd really need the parts."

Jacob: "I'd think that of ALL sane people the three of us would treat every one of our cars as family, or at least as if they were a delicious meal on wheels!"

Johnny: "I dunno about you, but I've been thinking..seven cars is _me_ going too far."

Kevin: (stops working with his wrench momentarily) "Dude, you seem pretty different. Like you had a life change or something like that."

Johnny: (sheepish & scratching his head) "Yeah. Remember the news about me getting beat up?"

Jacob: "Hate the news. It bores me outta my nerves."

Kevin: "High five…We just know the Fantastic Four'll always be there to save the day. Period."

Johnny: "Anyways, my life's been a wreck really. Right up till -" "- I visited a church."

Jacob: (teasing manner)_ "Holy moley."_

Kevin: (more sarcasm) "That's radical."

Johnny: "Guys, c'mon! Why seven cars for only _one_ of me? Besides, the less cars I have, the less people are likely to come after them which spells less stress on me."

Kevin: "I guess. If that's what you think is right."

Johnny: "It's the feeling that someone out there needs something you own. & you just give it away instead of having the pressure of hanging onto it."

Kevin: "Uhuh." (steals a glance at Johnny's Corvette Z06 outside) "You need somebody to pull that baby apart. Lemme do it, I wanna see whatcha got."

They make their way outside to inspect the Z06; Kevin immediately flips open the bonnet to inspect the engine. Soon they all decide to push the vehicle into the garage.

Johnny: (shy dreamy expression on his face) "Maybe we can talk about our girlfriends while we're at it."

Jacob: (chuckles wildly) "Talk about _random_. So, how's your sweetheart, the Blue Dragon? Heard 'about you two being great together."

Johnny: "She's the best. The best I've ever had & will have - you have no idea how she saved my life: when I bled out on that street."

Jacob: "She must be hotter than you! I mean, not that I like you, or anything."

Kevin: "That's a sweet V8 you have here, Torch. I could strip it to get myself some parts."

Johnny: "Knock yourself out."

Jacob: (motions to Kevin) "Save some of that for me."

Kevin: Yeah, I get it. What about you, sunshine?" (stares at Jacob deliberately) "The love of your life keep you this talkative all the time?"

Jacob: "Who, Nessie? Nahhhh. I've been enjoying life since I met her. No offense, Johnny. Ever heard of _imprinting_?"

Johnny: "Nope. What's it mean really?"

Jacob: "It's when you see someone, whom you're not just attracted to. After the first time you set eyes on her, it's no longer gravity holding you to the earth. She is. You just know it for a fact & that's the final clue to prove you've imprinted."

Johnny: "What happened between me & Azula sounds like that, only much slower."

Kevin: "So what happened between you & Nessie? Pre-arranged marriage?"

Jacob: "Enough of that! How about your story, Kevin? Talk."

Kevin: "Gwen & I have got talking to do. We need to settle some differences. Other than that, we're cool about most things."

Johnny: "Do you have superpowers?"

Kevin: (smiles before touching the car's surface) "Energy absorption." (changes his body into the same composition & colour as that of the car)

Johnny: "Cool enough. How 'bout _you, _Jake_?_ Got powers?"

Jacob: "You know what? As if by coincidence, I do. But - it's hard to explain."

Kevin: (enthusiastic) "No need to explain. Let's SEE 'em."

Jacob: "I hear something." (suddenly looks alert & agitated)

Kevin: (rolls eyes) "Pfft. As if we can't."

Jacob: "I wasn't kidding, Kev. Something from outside's giving me a bad vibe."

Jake heads outside first, with the other two trailing behind him slowly. They behold a strange form on the other far side of the road. Unexpectedly the shadow appears to pound the rocky ground with an ebony energy blast. The force spreads through the soil till it reaches Jake, & sends a shockwave through his body till he hurtles backward into Johnny.

Johnny: (helping Jacob up & regaining footing) "Maybe it was better that the shop guys stay away at their lunch break…"

Kevin: (stares on at the dark figure) "That ain't just 'something': I know this guy. His name's Darkstar & whenever he appears, he means _business_."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, Morningstar. You here for your slice of revenge?" Kevin mockingly asked.

"How could you guess? You destroyed the _Dominus Librium_ too quickly to call it fair," the silhouette stepped forward, no longer 'hidden' by the blinding sunlight. "So I come back to deal your behind a decent kicking."

"Deal with me first!" a finger tapped his shoulder from behind. His mask was punched rapidly by Johnny, causing him to tumble forward. Kevin proceeded to pound the ground where he was with every ounce of strength he found. But his enemy anticipated that move early & rolled out of the way. Darkstar propped himself back up with a handstand & front flip.

Just then, Jake leapt off Kevin's shoulders in a mighty leap, landed on the villain, & engaged both his opponent & himself in a series of roll attacks.

Three seconds elapsed & a "WHOA!" was heard as Darkstar's kick of seismic proportions was delivered to Jake's chest. The Quilette teen may have been tall & sturdy, but he hurtled several feet into a clump of trees!

"Flame on!" yelled Johnny, before he tripped up their adversary most skillfully. In the gap of a few seconds he had to chat with Kevin he mentioned, "Whoever this guy is, I'm not gonna ask about the history between you two…but I gotta tell you - this guy could be working with Doctor Doom."

"Don't think so. Never heard of a Doctor Doom. Steer clear of his dark energy beams. They'll suck the life outta you," came Kevin's advice.

"Sorry. Way ahead of you!" Darkstar hissed. His mask had a minor dent & a couple of scratches on its surface, much to his anger. He was about to lunge for them both in a violent fury boiling quickly in him. Fortunately, Kevin knocked him aside on time & barked, "Get Jake back here while I distract this creep." He swept a hand across a boulder nearby, letting his skin match its composition & hardness, & charged for the villain.

The situation begged a flurry of little questions for Jake. After getting up from the painless fall in which the treetops helped provide a cushion or impact he paced the forest floor for a good few moments. In the end, he decided he phased. The other werewolves had to know what he was contemplating.

For a long time, especially following the event where he broke away from Sam's pack to form a new one on his own, he'd wished that werewolves have their reputation made right: even if the world received notice of their human identities. Early in life he already grew sick of the stereotypical picture people held about his kind. The world had to know how real they were - & how they worked to protect whatever was threatened by the mere existence of vampires.

His pack members must've been in wolf form all the while: because a wave of what was called werewolf telepathy suddenly interceded._ "Jake! You should've rounded us up!" _barked Leah. She was the fastest & only she-wolf living in La Push; coupled with her simmering temper she could be a force of glossy silver fur to be reckoned with.

Jake shook some leaves off his hide._ "Sorry man, I enjoy sneaking away sometimes. & remaining in human form so you can't track me down."_

"_Yeah, whatever. Give us your 'coordinates', Chief! We'll chip in the fight."_ It was Seth, the youngest wolf among the lot & Leah's younger brother. Even his thoughts were bubbly enough to recognize.

"_Hold up - stay away. I'm not alone," _uffed Jake.

Leah's reply was slow._ "Come again?"_

"_I've got Johnny Storm & a cool new pal Kevin to back me up. We're just up against an enemy of Kevin's; nothing to it."_

"_No way."_

"_I want Johnny's AUTOGRAPH! What can Kevin do?" _Seth interjected, as if he'd just been caffeinated. He could be pictured wagging his tuft of an 'electric' bronze-coloured tail incessantly.

Jake answered,_ "He mentioned something 'bout energy manipulation."_

"_That's neato!"_

Leah then snapped,_ "Shut up, Seth. Jake, lose the nonsense - we're coming no matter what. Even if you won't tell us your location, we'll catch your scent at some point."_

"_You'll be too slow. Listen, trust your Alpha. We can handle this. Capisce?" _

"_I don't know, Jake. You're threatening to tell the world our secret."_

_"Too bad, ladies, we're going a teensy weensy bit more public. Don't worry, these people can be trusted: they'll understand. I believe it's a superhero thing & anyways, what's there to lose if I've already phased in front of Charlie?"_

"_He's right, sis," _thought Seth,_ "& we deserve a spot in the superhero category!"_

"_But Sam said -" _Leah's voice trailed off too fast. Everyone would know why..If even the stealthy thump of Sam's beefy paw would set off her emotional fuse, the mention of his name would do her worse.

Jake found it inevitable to deter her before she'd make an intelligent point (or excuse!) to come into the battlefield. He wouldn't risk his entire pack against a single foe. Plus he wished to clarify how Johnny & Kevin would react to his transformation, for they hadn't yet earned his full trust. So he thought up three words for Leah,_ "He dumped you."_

There was pin-drop silence from the receiving end.

"_That worked…she's mad…" _Seth whispered in his mind fifteen seconds later.

"_I'm sorry, Leah. Gotta run. Catch you both soon."_

"Jake, you anywhere near here?" he heard Johnny voice out. He turned his huge, reddish-furred head in the direction of the noise of flames blowing in the mild breeze. _"He must be hovering around to find me.."_

"Jake! Where are ya?"

"_Look here_." Jake sighted the superhero, whose ignited suit he could see among the overhead canopy of greenery. He even caught a whiff of the smoky scent of Johnny's flames, which surprisingly didn't sting like regular smoke would. The werewolf made a cough that was wolf body language for "That's funny". _"Dude, you smell like good ol' roasting barbecue on Sam's front porch.."_

"In case you haven't noticed, we need help, big time!" Johnny shouted some more, hands over his mouth to amplify his sound.

"_C'mon, look to your left.."_

"Jake?" he flew lower upon listening to a cracking of small twigs.

"_Your other left.."_

That very point in time, he saw the seven-foot tall creature straight down below.

"_Don't freak, Torch. It's me. Just furrier & bigger."_

"Hey, Mike!" Kevin called. "Why the confidence when you've run away from me more than once? Besides, I got guest stars backin' me up this time!"

Darkstar was roused, particularly at the sound of his actual first name, "I don't think I have time for your new friends, Levin! Now hold still, so I can finish you off nice & clean!" He threatened with a swift fist, which its victim managed to dodge.

"Finish THIS!" someone thundered. It was none other than Johnny, riding on a tidal wave of russet fur!

"_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" _Jake practically swerved into the baddie. Kevin was free to breathe at last, after Mike had clasped his strong hand around his throat. He was halfway to fully absorbing the metal material of Darkstar's mask.

"Where'd your giant pet come from?" he looked to Johnny.

The Human Torch hopped off his free ride, "Don't you remember Jake tried to explain about his powers?"

"What the - ? Get off me, you overgrown pup!" Mike wrestled with Jake, who'd grabbed one of his arms in his tight jaws. Darkstar's speed failed to measure up to standard; the werewolf simply flipped him over like he would a pancake. The move sparked the villain's short fuse all the more & Jake was tripped off his four paws by a swipe of his dark energy beams. It left the wolf dizzy, lying helplessly on the dusty sand, as Mike was trying to absorb his energy at an alarming rate.

Kevin didn't miss the chance to pelt him with razor sharp metal thorns he could launch from his palms. Johnny filled in for his pal with a thick solid pyro stream, to block off Darkstar's own strong beam. There was friction in between their blasts, till both energies finally canceled each other out to leave them drained. It looked as if Mike was getting the upper hand, as he raised his tired hand to fire again.

"_Move! Move!" _Jake urged, except Johnny was lagging just to heed his word. The wolf sprang to lift him up onto his broad back lined with thick fur while evading Mike's projectile. As a bonus, Jake enjoyed it when people trailed their hand or finger on his warm skin; it'd remind him of his pride in the bloodline of the Quilette shape-shifters.

"Sorry. My old rib injuries still slow me down sometimes," Johnny held onto his pal's hide.

"_Ah, you poor soul. But given that you're nicer than I thought - " _

Kevin broke the conversation, "We gotta try a new strategy! Spread out!" He got them to form a tight circle around Darkstar, where each of them might just confuse him with subsequent attacks & surprises. Jake came up with a diversion: his scariest possible snarl that rumbled through the air. Their opponent's gaze snapped to him instantly…signaling an opening._ "That's right, lookie here! I'll chew right through your pretty armour!"_

Like desperate members of a rugby squad, Kevin & Johnny both grabbed hold of Mike, relying on the steel rings around his shoulders for the best grip. This weighed the baddie down for a bit until he unleashed some power to send them falling head over heels. Jake had not been hit yet; now impatient, he angrily charged like a bull overwhelmed by the colour of loud red. However, Mike lithely flipped at an angle, high in the air, before the werewolf could shut his jaws.

"Now I got you!" Kevin seemed to tease. He had caught Darkstar in his mid-air cartwheel, very pleased with his reaction time. Long before he'd set him down, Johnny had dashed off to obtain some metal bars & wire from the store. He returned on time to partially melt those materials & twist them around Mike.

Kevin couldn't help but remark, "Well planned." He next stroked Jake on the shoulder casually as he strolled up to him. The wolf coughed, _"No lovey dovey moments here, please.."_


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob has slinked away for some reason, leaving the others to chat.

Johnny: (looks at the green-skinned officer blankly) "Wait, you are?"

Gilhil: "Your friend just mentioned my name. Magister Prior Gilhil. I was watching how you three battled it out, & believe me, you all got some skill in taking down such a dangerous adversary. He'll be taken -"

Kevin: (sarcastically) "To the Null Void? Not the brightest idea since he broke free form there once.."

Gilhil: (grabs hold of Darkstar & encloses him in a cylinder fashioned out of transparent material) "I've obviously taken that into consideration. I'm dragging this evildoer to HQ where he's monitored as often as you breathe air."

Kevin: (a little frustrated) "& how come you simply watch from a safe distance, when Darkstar almost had us?"

Gilhil: "I must say it wasn't necessary for me to intervene."

Johnny: "Aw, lighten up, Kev. He's complimenting us."

The Magister teleports himself to someplace else, with the villain held captive. Soon Jake makes his way out of nowhere, possibly from the store, clad only in a pair of pants down to his knees.

Jacob: "So, anyone care to explain about the apparent alien sightings? How come I haven't a clue about ANY of this stuff?"

Johnny: (cheekily glances at Kevin & then to him) "Whoa, whoa, we want answers from you first - how did you do that cool transformation into a…a…"

Jacob: "Isn't it obvious? _A werewolf_."

Kevin: "I buy that theory. Except we never see much paranormal activity from where we come from."

Jacob: (lower volume in voice) "I trust that you'll be able to keep this a lowdown: I've descended from a line of werewolves, or shape-shifters. Thing is, we only come out & 'play' if our kind is threatened by vampires."

Johnny: "Vampires? You mean they're real too?"

Jacob: "You bet they are. It's the job of the wolves to drive those parasites away each time they harm anybody. So yeah, time to explain about the aliens. "

Kevin: "Alien stories are kinda long stories. (grumpy) & I'm not gonna spend all day telling them to you. & about not knowing much about aliens, get used to it. Coz you can't know about everything." (slight pause) "Especially if it's better kept secret."

Jacob: (very tensed up face) "I've given you a huge slice of my own deep secrets. It's only fair if you give me a bit of yours as well." (smiles a little as he extens his hand to Kevin)

Kevin: "Fine. Deal." (both shake hands)

Johnny: (clears throat) "I believe it's time we go our own ways. Coz I gotta be prepared for an _important_ dinner date."

Jacob: "Then look me up, whenever you've got a trickier case to handle. & if you're lucky, you get to meet the rest of the pack."

Kevin: "I gotta finish up the upgrades on my car. But let me say that if I bump into either one of you again, chances are I'm gonna have some fun."

Jacob: "I change my mind - I'm staying to make sure you fix your ride well -"

Unpredictably Jake decides to phase again into wolf form, leaping off two feet & landing two seconds later on his tough paws.

Kevin: "That's an excuse for you to annoy me some more!"

Jake lets out a growl.

Kevin: "Okay, okay! So long as you lay off most of the time."

Johnny: (reaches to pat Jake) "Well, I'll be seeing you guys. Maybe soon, maybe not."

Kevin: "Wait, if you're in a hurry, how are you gonna make it back in time without a proper vehicle?"

Johnny: "It's faster if I fly." (winks)

With a "Flame on!", he sets off skyward to return to the city.

Kevin: (eyeing Jake coldly) "If you break any of my stuff, I'll defur you in record timing."

The wolf shoves him to the dust & sand, before coughing some more in a playful act.

Kevin: "Oh, I remember. I'm supposed to give you a session on Aliens 101, ain't I?"


End file.
